


During the Hiatus

by SherlockedTrekkie



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: i'll add more to this series later, john imagines sherlock is still with him, probably, sherlock follows john around in disguise, this is a series of small drabbles that happened between series 2 and 3
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-11
Updated: 2014-09-11
Packaged: 2018-02-16 22:44:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2287172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherlockedTrekkie/pseuds/SherlockedTrekkie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John misses Sherlock after Reichenbach, so he teaches himself to play Sherlock's old violin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sherlock's Violin

**Author's Note:**

> Based on [this amazing drawing](http://lostconner.tumblr.com/post/22945304430/playing-violin).
> 
> Disclaimer: these drabbles were started in 2012, so it's unlikely it will be added to any time soon. Sorry

It was nearly three years until John worked up the courage to try Sherlock’s violin. It sat in the corner day after day doing nothing but gathering dust. He had stared at it for long enough. Today was the day.

I hope I don’t break this thing, John thought to himself, slowly reaching into the case and plucking a string to check pitch. Yikes, well that one’s way out. Now where did Sherlock keep his pitch pipe? (and after a moment of half-hearted searching) He probably didn’t even need one…

John gingerly touched the bow to the G string and pulled it across as he had seen Sherlock do so many times. It didn’t sound wonderful, but it was better than John expected. He tried the D string, then the A. He would have gone higher, but he snapped the E string while attempting to tune it.

He slowly added notes, playing a sort of scale, learning how to use the instrument, trying to place his fingers where Sherlock’s had been so many years before. In this moment he felt closer to his late friend than ever before.

John’s arms began to tire and threaten to fall, but something held them up. As he played, John could swear he felt Sherlock’s presence behind him, wrapped around him, keeping him from crying, keeping him strong.


	2. Sherlock the Sneaky Cabbie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock watches John from a distance before their reunion. Sometimes he gets a bit too close for comfort.

"Where to, passenger number 5646?" Sherlock asks.

"Number 5646…? um… Baker Street," a familiar voice answers, "221B."

"Yes, sir," Sherlock replies.  After a moment of excruciating silence, his passenger speaks.

"Nice weather we’re having, huh?"

Sherlock pulls his cap further down his forehead, “Yes, sir. For the next hour and a half, anyway.”

The man behind him looks startled, “Really? I don’t see any clouds anywhere.”

Sherlock resists his urge to jump into his usual “you see but do not observe” speech, instead settling on “Never mind. Forget I said anything.”

The man in the back seat opens his mouth to speak then closes it in defeat.

Sherlock smiles sadly, breathing in the man’s confusion. “Here you are,” he tells his customer, pulling up in front of his old flat.

"£3,50 please. Thank you."

"Thanks," the passenger replies, and with soldier-like precision, walks up to his front door.

"No. Thank you, John," Sherlock whispers, pulling away from the curb.


End file.
